Hope for a New Beginning
by Lylas Uchiha
Summary: What do you do when the whole world hates you besides a bunch of S-class Missing-nin? Plus these supposed evil people are extremely nice and you have this peaceful effect on them. Not much to do but go with the flow and hope for a new beginning. SasukeXOC


**Me: Hello people this is a brand new story that you all get to read. I'm also in the middle of a crisis right now so my other stories are on hold because my flash drive kinda died on me so I have lost my latest progress. My mom says she might know an awesome geek that knows a trick to rip it all off so I can get it all back. If not then I have to re-write it which is something that I'm dreading doing if I lose my stuff.**

**Kakashi: Is it safe?**

**Me: Yes Kakashi it's safe. Who are you hiding from?**

**Kakashi: Itachi. He decided to state a kill on sight status.**

**Me: Hey at least he warned you.**

**Kakashi: Lylas Uchiha does not own any of the characters because if she did then she wouldn't have to be fighting her way for med school.**

**Title: Hope for a new beginning**

**Chapter: **The start of what's right in the world

I laid on the ground staring at the sky in dulled wonderment. It was the same sky I'd been staring at for the past 16 years. I guess if I went anywhere else it'd still be the same sun, sky, moon, and stars. But there was something inside of me that said it would be different. "Angelia get out from the field you'll get lost!" I looked back at the woman who ran the orphanage. She'd hated me since I'd shown up on her doorstep lost. I had no idea why but she did with a passion always making me do extra work and yelling at me for no reason. So I just turned around and lay back down to stare at the night sky.

_Something's going to happen and there's no way in hell I'm going to miss it. I've missed everything else. Besides it's going to be life changing._

I closed my eyes and listened to the wind blow something that I found very soothing it also connected me to my surrounding in a sort of way. "Angelia get back here right now!" I sighed silently at her voice getting closer. She would walk right by me. I had long black hair that slid over my face hiding my very conspicuous blue eyes that would glow in the dark she wouldn't be able to see me. Five minutes later she did as I suspected and walked right by me not even bothering to look at the ground. But luck wasn't on my side tonight because on the way back the moon came out from behind the clouds and even I couldn't hide from the moon yet. She glared at me before taking my arm and yanking me up and dragging me back to the house. "I've told you time and time again that you can't be out late like this something might happen to you."

I could tell she didn't care she was afraid that there would be hell to pay if something happened to me. I knew I was different then everyone else. I could read the thoughts of those around me without even touching them or having a clue who they are. I learned very quickly not to answer a question in a person's thoughts as well to keep any odd gifts I had silent. "Are you even listening to me?" I nodded absent mindedly. I knew I wasn't going to get any information that I wanted. I cringed as she threw me in a dark room in the basement that had a mattress and that's it.

"Get your act together or you'll be kissing this place good bye." The door slammed before I could give a response.

I knew I had to come from somewhere not just appear on the planet. I showed up at her door on my own with no one with me. She said I had possessions. One was the necklace that sits on my neck. The other was a symbol on the back of my dress, but she threw it out when I out grew it and she couldn't remember the symbol. I apparently had tons of money in a bank with credit cards that I couldn't access. I took a good look at my hell hole of a room that I'd lived in for 10 years. I was finally done. I wanted to find my home and heritage.

I jumped when I heard screams in the back. I quickly grabbed my little bit of possessions and ran up the stairs. I ran into the woman who ran the place. "Get out of here. Save yourself before they find you. Whatever you do you must find family. They will protect you from the harm that is to doom you." I did one last thing for her by shutting her brain down so she wouldn't feel a thing when the fire reached her. But not without seeing the symbol she profusely claimed she'd forgot. I didn't know her place, but I could tell she was trying to protect me and now she couldn't and had to give me my heritage as a last resort.

I quickly ran out of the house in search of a way out. It wasn't until I was halfway down the street when I realized two things: one, that the fire that was burning everything was black. Two that I was walking through it and it wasn't hurting me. I stuck my hand out and it tickled. I giggled slightly before giggling louder and louder each time. For some reason that even I couldn't place, I started skipping around in the fire gleeful for once. I stopped when I ran into a 7 or 8ft tall man that had blue skin and looked like a shark. I giggled again. "I hope you realize that your skin is blue." He growled at me. I stopped giggling and stared at him.

Now this is where most people would run for their lives. But I'd learned in my 16 years of life that I had no sense of danger. Don't get me wrong I knew what danger was, I just couldn't judge how dangerous an idea really was.

I cocked my head to the side as his growl increased. "I'm sorry, what's your name?" He blinked at me ruining his angry face. "Kisame. And who the hell are you? Besides crazy. any sane person would be running for their lives." I halted at my name. "Well I don't really know my real name. The lady at the orphanage called me Angelia and that's it." He circled me. "Well you look more like a flower. An angel is delicate yes but flowers are fearsome, because some are poisonous." I shrugged my shoulders in an, 'I don't care movement'.

"Well come on Flower." He grabbed my hand, a motion equivalent to that of an older brother, and dragged me off toward where the black fire seemed to originate. About five minutes later I found out that I was correct. What was the origin of the fire was a man 6'3" with blood red eyes and long black hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. I blinked like four times and I still couldn't shake the feeling of precognition that I had when I saw him. I shuddered slightly and turned to look at Kisame.

"That right there is Itachi Uchiha. He should be helpful at least somewhat."

"Umm sir what do I need help with?"

"Well we can't leave you all by your lonesome self. We gotta find some type of home for you. Or would you prefer to live here in this hell hole. Although it's weird that the fire doesn't seem to burn you at all." I shrugged again before being dragged by Kisame over to the person who was named Itachi. He took one look at me and glared. "Take her back to where ever you found her and leave her there." Kisame stared in shock. "But she's the only one left alive the fire doesn't burn her I saw her dancing and giggling in it. Itachi I really think we should help her. She doesn't even know her name."

"And we can't waste time taking care of some kid."

"Excuse me but I'm not a kid. I'm a teenager who has been treated and has been an adult for most of my life. I was forced to grow up fast thank you very much." He turned to me and sneered. "Yes but what help is some boring civilian like you to a bunch of powerful ninjas like us." I felt like I'd been slapped in the face. "Itachi, this girl is not normal. She's special in some way." I looked back and forth between the men. "Well I believe I could be of help to you in exchange for you to help me find my missing family." They both turned toward me. "And what can you possibly do that we would want?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I can read minds. I can take any information I want from their heads without even trying. I also have precognitions through drawings. I basically can see the future with them. You can't tell me that wouldn't be helpful to you." The man named Kisame smiled. "You're free to come along. We could gladly use someone like you, can't we Itachi?" I could tell from the look on his face he didn't want me coming, but was stuck because I was an asset to them. "What do you have that would help us find your family?"

I looked around for something to draw on. I walked toward the wall. "All I have is a symbol. This is what is looks like." The symbol was white and red. It looked like a fan it had a line going through the center that split the colors, red in the top crescent and white in the bottom half. "The lady said that is was on the back of my dress when I showed up on her doorstep." Kisame looked back and forth between me and Itachi. "That's not possible. Every last Uchiha is dead besides Itachi and Sasuke. You can't be one of them. We looked everywhere for them there is no more."

_You know that explains so much about why he didn't want me coming with. Sasuke hmmm that name rings a very dim bell in my head. _"Well looks like you helped me find my family. You are now longer in need of my services." I turned to leave but was stopped by Itachi. "Sorry but you can't leave. What's your name again?" "The lady who ran the orphanage called me Angelia but I have a feeling that's not my real name. Why?" he turned toward Kisame. "Knock her out. We're taking her with."

I was about to protest but was hit before I could.

* * *

><p>I groaned as I woke up groggily.<p>

The first thing I saw was someone looming over me. In a first instinct I punched the person. I heard a rezoning crack as I rolled off the bed and stood in a defensive stance. I heard a chuckle from the other side of the room. "I told you she wasn't as peaceful and delicate as she looks." I looked to see Kisame laughing at the man in front of me who happened to be Itachi. "You're a ninja you should know better than to do that to someone. That's the best way to get yourself killed." He assessed me. "You are stronger than expected. That was a solid hit and you have a perfectly balanced stance. Do you know how you learned all of this? Remember anything about your other life?"

I shook my head. "I guess its muscle memory that is instilled in my body. Sometimes you can erase the memory but you can't erase emotions and lessons you learned in them. It's a flaw in the justu." He nodded and looked me up and down. "Solid muscle, toned stomach, impressive flexibility, higher knowledge. If I didn't know better I'd say you were a ninja undercover. But you don't fear us which is very rare. Does the name Sasuke ring a bell?" I nodded. "I see so we have an angle. May I ask if you have any personal possessions from before." I was wary of handing over my necklace but I nodded before unclasping the solid gold heart.

"Is there anything special about this heart?"

"It's a music box when you open it. Plus there's an engraving on the back in Japanese."

"Read the engraving for me."

"Watashi wa anata o aishite imasu. Watashi no taisetsuna tenshi."

He sighed. "In English."

"I love you. My precious angel." The heart hit the ground. I picked it back up and glared at him.

"Ungrateful much." He grabbed my shoulders. "I know who you are. But it can't be possible you're supposed to be dead. No one ever found you, ever. Meaning you can't be her." "Who can't I be?" He looked me straight in the eye in all honesty. "The woman who called you Angelia. It's your name. Just not your first name. It's your middle name. Your real name is Lylas Uchiha. But you're supposed to be dead."

"Thanks that's great support."

Kisame butted in at this point. "You have got to be kidding me. We can't have Lylas Uchiha with us. Do you realize how many people would kill us? More than usual. We already have Sasuke tracking us. Sloppily yes but still tracking. If he gets wind we have her he's going to get serious and fast."

"He already is serious."

"No Itachi, I mean we'd have an army out looking for us if he knows we have her."

I rolled my eyes and clasping the necklace back around my neck. "You guys are so mature thank you very much. But I must be going now. I have places to go, people to see and things to do." Kisame chuckled. "That's a new saying that I have yet to hear. But you can't leave we have to safely transport you or keep you here."

"I am not staying here!"

"Yes you are."

"Īe, watashi wade wa nai!"

They both paused to look at me. "You know Japanese?" I huffed and turned around my back facing them. "Well of course I am Japanese yenno. I obviously know the language. I just don't speak it often." "Still that's amazing. Do it again." I shook my head. "Why not it's not like you haven't heard me say it before I did like four seconds ago with the necklace. Besides don't you speak Japanese?"

"Ya but were a little rough on reading it and certain things. Besides that's different you could have looked that up. What you said was different." I walked towards the door, they appeared in front of me. "K this ninja thing is getting really annoying. So stop. I'm leaving and that's final. Now get the fuck out of my way."

"We will have to knock you out again."

"And then someone's going to get hit again." I mocked him doing an almost perfect impersonation of Itachi.

"Dude Itachi that's creepy in two ways. One she sounded just like you, two she's related to you, you can't do that."

"Ya you can't. I'm your, whatever I am. I just know I'm family and you don't hurt family."

Kisame started laughing. "Wow she's a beautiful addition to the family tree might have someone normal in your family for once. Or sane and logical."

"Shut it Kisame."

I looked back and forth. "Are you and your brother not mentally stable?"

"You could say that."

"And your my family?"

he nodded.

"Somebody kill me now. My life's already a living hell without crazy family I'm not related to you in anyway so Sayōnara"

I walked toward the door and grabbed the handle before being lifted off the ground.

"RAPE RAPE RAPE!"

"Shut up would you."

"NO I DEMAND THAT YOU RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT! I AM BEING HELD CAPTIVE FOR NO REASON I HAVE DONE NOTHING PROVOCATIVE IN ANY MANNER SO THEREFORE BY THE STATE OF LAW I SHALL NOT BE HELD BY THE PEOPLE IN QUESTION! SO YOU MUST RELEASE ME IMMEDIATELY INTO SOMEONE'S CARE WHO HAS THE MANNER OF TAKING CARE OF ME!" I was thrown on the floor with a thud. "Shut up." I smirked. "HELP ME SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M AN INNOCENT GIRL WITH NO WHERE TO GO AND NEED HELP! I'M IN PERIL HELP JESUS."

He slapped me across the face and I shut up. "God damn it if anyone else knows you're on this base then we can't help you. They would force you to be a slave without realizing just how much danger you are to us because everyone in the country is going to want to get ahold of you. When we let you go you have to go straight to Konoha so that no one can kidnap you." I rolled my eyes. "Ya ya whatever just get me out of here."

"Itachi but what if someone spots her. It's a long way to travel from here to Leaf someone will notice her with us and then we have a problem. Sasuke is out there looking for you and you're going out into the open with someone he can recognize from miles away. Someone who very near and dear to him."

"It's a chance we have to take I can't guarantee that Sasuke will take care of her and keep her out of the wrong hands when he can't take care of himself."

"Well if I'm so important he might change his ways if I use persuasion on him. I'm very good at it."

"You don't understand Sasuke has one goal in life and that's to kill me that's never going to change female or not."

"But you guys could talk it over. I mean you aren't a bad person. You're just misunderstood by your brother to seem bad in his eyes by the lies that you've created when really this would be easier if you tried to tell the truth. You aren't an insane murderer. You're a nice person like the rest of us." He looked at me like I was insane. "Are you sure?"

"Well yes because if you were then you would have killed me already when you're helping me get home to people who will take care of me. So your brothers the same a lost soul in the sea of deception that we all get caught in once in your life. Do you believe you're a killer or do you love your younger brother?" I smiled warmly at him. "Well I did do what I did on orders and am playing the part so I guess I don't believe I'm a total killer and Sasuke is still my brother."

"See so you're not so bad. None of you guys are your still people. But I am awfully hungry you wouldn't happen to have some food around here for little old starving me?" he jumped "Of course I'll be right back Kisame watch her." He then left at a brisk walk out the room. I smiled. "Wow flower you really are good at that. I've never seen someone change Itachi's mind let alone change the subject so easily." I smiled. "I told you I was. I want to meet this Sasuke person. He seems interesting."

"Ya he is. He used to live in Konoha but left to get revenge on his clan that Itachi killed. So is now a rouge ninja that is highly dangerous and is after us. But if Sasuke knew we had you. He'd send an army out to come get you."

"That sounds fun. I should go outside." I ran toward the door and he caught me at the waist. "I wouldn't do that Flower he is very aggressive so I suggest that you just leave him be."

"Awwww but I want to see an army of ninja, it would be awesome cause then they couldn't hurt me, by his orders to come get me back."

"Still don't do it at least not while with us. You can go find him after we secretly return you to Konoha because then it will be your problem alone."

"You guys are so considerate sometimes. I just want to talk to him about me maybe he will give me information that I want to know you guys won't tell me anything or let me do anything he might actually let me do something for once. My whole life I've been told I can't do anything and for once I'm free yet your keeping me locked up underground when I just want to be able to do something."

"Well guess what you're staying put until Itachi gets back then beg him to take you somewhere cause your slowly wrapping him around your finger." I smiled as I heard the door open and could smell something. It smelled revolting, dropping the smile off my face. "What the hell is that disgusting smelling thing?"

"Ramen."

My jaw dropped. "It sure as hell doesn't smell like Ramen thank you very much you expect me to eat that?"

He nodded.

"Where the hell is your kitchen? That is not food how the hell do you survive?"

"Down the hall, why?"

"Im going to make you real Ramen that actually is edible."

"Hey I take offense to that."

"You were supposed to someone here has to be able to cook for you all to survive. Now get out of my way because there is no way I'm eating that. I do want to live."

* * *

><p>I set the food down on the table.<p>

"Try it. It's good I promise and it's not poisonous, I checked myself." He warily tried the food. "Hey it is good. Where did you learn to cook?"

"I don't really know I guess I just learned it or taught myself like I did with everything else I've been an orphan for god knows how long."

"Well thank god were getting you out of here." Itachi gave Kisame a cross look. "Hey I wouldn't say that so happily. She is still with us until we release her into custody of the 6th Hokage."

"Hey she wants to leave."

"I want freedom not to leave there is a difference between leaving and freedom. All I want is freedom and to meet this Sasuke person face to face and have a conversation with him."

"Flower you're not going to get a conversation out of him. He doesn't really ever speak except to give orders."

"And neither did Itachi till I got here and you are being nice so obviously I have some influence on the lost souls that I meet."

"Great Itachi your family is a helping person."

"You will learn to love me I will be back to visit my saviors from the hell I was living in. But I must meet this Sasuke person. May I ask where he is?"

"Somewhere chasing us. I guess we could have you see him. You said you wanted to see him after we got you to Konoha right Flower?" I nodded quickly. "Please Itachi oh please it would make my day more than anything else in the world." He sighed. "Kisame stop encouraging."

"But if she knows what he looks like then she won't get lost looking for him or have to come ask us for help she would be self-sufficient all over again like she usually is."

"No."

"But Itachi you are a man of logic and what Sharky here is saying is pure logic. I would like to see him as well as know my relation to him and you." She shook his head. "You're married to him. And he remembers you quite well. If he spots you or anyone that looks like you then he will come over. You are her and look exactly like you're supposed to. I will take you at night, you will stay next to me at all times, you will not be seen, you will not talk to anyone, your will not tell anyone your name, you will not be heard, and lastly you will be wearing a cloak for coverage and do everything I say."

I laughed. "You have a lot of rules you know. Why can't Sharky take me?"

"I can't trust Kisame not to lose you. You're not as stupid and innocent as you look. You're a mastermind. I know who you are. I watched you grow up before you left." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Fine you can take me. Is it dark yet?" he nodded. "You will need darker clothes though." I looked at myself I was wearing a white shirt and a black skirt. "True but you don't have anything in my size."

"How tall are you?"

"6ft tall why?"

"Well you can just wear mine. They'll be a little big but it'll work." I nodded and skipped down the hallway after him into a room that had weapons on every surface. "Why did I actually expect this?"

"Because you're a smart girl. Here." I grabbed the mesh shirt and pants. "Alrighty. I'll be dressed in a jiffy."

"You are amazingly perky for your situation."

I smiled and skipped back down the hall to my 'room' and looked from my clothes to his I debated not to put them on because well I liked mine better. I ran to the kitchen to see Itachi putting on a cloak. "Do I get one?" he nodded and handed me one. I quickly put it on and threw up the hood. "I am ready to leave captain." I heard Kisame chuckle. "You're way too excited for this one trip to see someone."

"I get to see life. That is all that matters."

"Perfect Itachi she hasn't interacted with people in ten years no wonder nothing scares you and you don't know what fear is now you've cause permanent damage to your head now."

"Kisame shut up she'll learn by watching and having no fear is a good thing. She won't have to worry about watching out for things that scare her. The danger thing we probably should fix somehow but we shouldn't mess with her mind it's dangerous and fragile."

I ran out the door and breathed my first breath of freedom. It felt wonderful. "K now let's get going Sasuke's suspected to be in the town four miles from here stay close and follow me."

I ran to catch up as he just walked expecting me to follow.

* * *

><p>I swear I walked 10 miles following Itachi before I saw the pretty lights.<p>

"I think you lied about it being only four miles, cause to me it felt like 10."

"It was now shut it. They can't hear your voice. Follow very closely now." I rolled my eyes and looked around for someone who resembled Itachi in anyway which was easy, cause not many people have such flawless skin besides me and him and apparently Sasuke.

Itachi halted abruptly I ran into him and hit the ground. "Ouch that hurt would you watch where the fuck you're going?" The crowd drew attention to where I was and rushed over to help the fallen girl. I smiled and took the hand that was given to me. I looked to see and old man shaking my hand. "Hello miss. Was this the man that knocked you down?" I nodded as he pointed to Itachi.

_Haha take that now I'm free! _I set off after graciously thanking the people who helped me. I strolled down the street looking from shop to shop until something caught my eye. It was a girl with bright red hair and she was coming toward me. I smiled. "Hello."

She gave me a disgusted look. "You seem to be new here. You don't mess with me." I arched my eyebrow upward. "And why would that be? You really don't look all that special." I circled her and laughed at her sluty appearance. "Because I work with Sasuke so you shouldn't mess with me." I stood shocked before regaining composure. "Ironically enough I need your help. Sasuke happens to be the one I'm looking for right now. And you seem to be able to help me the most."

"Why are you looking for Sasuke?"

"That is my business with him and not for you so take me to him. Now."

She muttered to herself before stalking off.

I followed her until we reached a hotel. She stopped in front of hotel room 213. She knocked twice and the door opened I ran into the room before it shut. "How did you get in here?" I turned to the red head. "I followed you. For a tracker-nin you sure suck at your job."

"GET OUT!"

"I already told you I need to talk to Sasuke and that's final this is very important and it's not like your leaving anytime soon. I know why you're here and what you're looking for and trust me you don't want to leave."

"Hey Karin who's the hot one?"

I looked to see someone who resembled Kisame but looked more like a fish then a shark. "Hey Fish Face I need to speak with Sasuke. Where is he?" He pointed to a door right off the kitchen. "He's right in there. But he's in a bad mood today." I nodded and walked calmly toward the door. I opened it without a second thought. The moment the door was open something was thrown at me I ducked.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I need to talk to you, you do realize it's bad to read in the dark it damages your eyesight."

He growled "Don't lecture me about my eyesight you know nothing." I walked over and stood beside the bed. "No I don't but I'm trying to help you by giving advice. It's also rude to throw things at people. I could understand your own team but a total stranger…unless you've already lost sight so much you can't tell the difference."

"Get out of my room."

"Ah but you see the whole point of this journey was to talk to you. I was given some information that you might be able to help me recover some lost memories. Are you or are you not Sasuke Uchiha?"

He sat up. "I am Sasuke Uchiha what could I possibly help you with. I don't know you."

"Well according to your brother you do."

He shot up and wrapped a hand around my neck. "How the hell do you know Itachi?"

"He saved me technically I was taken to their base and then he took me to come see you, but I got away. He wouldn't let me talk to you. Or anyone he had too many rules so I defied him. You sounded interesting and he refused to answer my questions I thought you might."

He growled. "And what makes you say that?"

"Cause apparently I'm married to you." His hand released and I fell to the floor coughing. "That's not possible she's dead. Meaning you're a liar so I have every right to kill you."

"Itachi said the same thing. But apparently I'm her. My whole life I've thought I was Angelia. Today I learned I was Lylas. I was told to stay put and not be seen because if you found out they had me you'd send an army to come get me."

"You're not her."

"Oh really. Then how do I know that right now you're praying to god that you're wrong and I'm her." I felt him take an abrupt step back and land on the bed.

"That's not possible. I was told you were dead millions of times over as a child that you weren't ever coming back. You can't tell me I was lied to all these years."

"You were, because so was I. Someone had to have noticed that there was no body and somebody had to have recognized the symbol on my back that day the same on that currently resides on yours."

"So you're telling me that you're my long lost wife who currently has no memory and was just encounter with my brother."

I nodded. "You really should turn on the lights your ruining your eyesight."

"I already can't see."

"Aa. That explains much you don't seem to eat very much either, your skin and bones."

"I don't trust their cooking."

"Well you can trust mine. I'm a very good cook. Now stay here and I'll be right back."

I patted his head and left the room.

* * *

><p>I turned around to glare at the female who was glaring at me. "You have no right to be here."<p>

"I have a right to walk and be where ever I want just because you jealous that I can go in that room gives you no right to intrude on what I can and can't do."

She shook her head. "He's going to kill you." I smirked. "I wouldn't say that there is more than meets the eye with me so I suggest that you leave me alone to my task of cooking for him so that he's not skin and bones."

"He doesn't ever eat. We don't know why."

"Because he doesn't trust you're cooking. Neither would I if I was him you might drug him you are so obsessive I would prefer if you stayed away from him from now on."

"You are wrong! He's going to kill you! He doesn't trust anyone! I'll live longer than you will!"

"Silence!" Her mouth closed shut.

"I recommend that you keep your mouth shut about things that you don't know. You have no idea who I am so you can't say shit about me. I bet he trusts me more than he will ever trust you so shut up!"

"You don't know who I am either." "Yes I do. Your Karin you worked for Orchimaru as a guard till Sasuke found you. He needed you as a tracking-nin even though you clearly suck at it. You have an obsession with him just like every other female that lays eyes on him. You don't care about him you want money, power or fame or his looks. You don't really love him. You're shallow and a bitch. You use men; make them love you then make off with their money. People like you disgust me. So don't tell me I don't know you and stay away from him." She took a few steps back into the living room not saying a word. The only people left in the kitchen were me and Fish Face. "I've never seen anyone shut her up like that."

"Ya well she had it coming."

"Is it all true?"

I nodded. "Just keep her away from him."

"The thing is can we trust you around him?"

I laughed. "I don't know myself because I'm currently lost on who I am in the world. But apparently he's a very old friend of mine so I believe you can. But I will let you know for sure when I know who I really am." He nodded. "Good enough for me you seem to be a moral wizard or something. I see you as a healer of some sort."

I nodded picking up the food I made for him and headed back into the room.

* * *

><p>"This is good. Where did you learn to cook?"<p>

I shrugged. "I don't remember." "You seem not to remember a lot of things."

"I'm confused now most of the time. Can you imagine living the beginning of life thinking you one person then finding out your, another halfway through becoming an adult. I thought I knew but I can't reach my own memories just everyone else's. Karin shouldn't bother you when I'm around."

"I know I heard. I'm surprised you could pull that out of a hat so fast."

"I didn't, I pulled it out of her head. I don't know how to explain of how I knew but I did. I've never had the ability to go through people's heads like that find old memories or thought and fears."

"I still don't believe that you're her."

"I don't myself much anymore just because I'm not getting answers just more unexplained questions. Meaning coming here was a complete loss in all. Maybe I wasn't meant to know who I am maybe I was supposed to be some hated orphan in some forgotten town my entire life. Live as a servant to someone else never to know my family. Always be the freak the outcast that I was before. I can probably find another town just like it and start over keep the name Angelia leave my questions unanswered and just forget everything ever happened. That maybe for once I might be normal. I could and life would be easier all in all nothing to worry about just what was for dinner that night. I've been mistaken I'm sorry to cause you grief or sorrow in my coming I'm not meant to be here. I shall leave at once to be on my way. I hope you take better care of yourself in the future."

"You can't leave the doors locked. Besides do you ever talk normally? You sound like you're from a much older time."

"I can unlock the door and the women who raised me she was raised in that speak and when I'm deep in thought I tend to revert back."

"Can you heal my eyes?"

"Maybe. I don't know I most likely can."

"Well try." I looked at him appalled. "You want me to try something on you like that? I could injure your eyes."

"The whole reason I've put up with this is to see if you're her. I want to see you." I nodded and moved to sit in front of him. "Relax please I'm not sure if this will hurt." My fingers touched his eyelids and at first nothing happened to I was about to give up but the second I stopped thinking about healing him it worked. Startling both him and me.

* * *

><p>After about 3 hours of work he demanded to see what I'd done.<p>

I stepped back and watched him open his eyes. I smiled when I saw his eyes before they had a haze over them now they were crystal clear I saw him blink and look at me. "I still can't see you." I giggled. "That's because the lights are off your eyes have yet to learn to adjust to the dark because they don't know that they can see." I hopped and ran to the window throwing open the curtains before running to the other side and doing the same in a very dramatic fashion. "Can you see me now? Cause if you can't then there is something wrong cause your no longer blind." He stared at me from across the room as I skipped around in the sunlight.

"You know I think that I know why you're so depressed all the time. You don't get enough vitamin D. Vitamin D helps produce happy thoughts that make you feel good you don't get enough sunlight so then you're in a grumpy mood." He rolled his eyes. "Ya you're her. I can tell right now. You're lecturing me again on how to take care of myself. Plus you resemble her completely. It's scary you know to see you standing before me like that."

I smiled. "Well ya silly I've been dead to you all for 10 years. Now come on!" I giggled and grabbed his hand pulling him out the door. "Where are you taking me?" I giggled and waved at Fish Face and Karin who both stood in shock. "You need sunlight you look like a vampire besides don't you want to see the world now that you can."

I giggled once more before pulling him out the door and down the street.

* * *

><p>He shook his head at me as I stared at the streets of people.<p>

"You're more fascinated by this than I am."

"You have to remember the last time I was in a real town where I wasn't hated is when I can't remember. So this is new to me. Plus I know what's going through all these people's heads." I laughed at his expression until I saw one of the Akatsuki members coming toward us. "Hey what's wrong?" I pointed at the scary plant looking thing. "Zetzu is here. They must have found out that I was in Itachi's possession. I guess it's a good thing I ran away then isn't it."

"You never told me they'd come after you."

"They didn't know I was there. Itachi and Kisame were going to hand me over to the 6th Hokage before I was noticed they didn't want you to know they had me either."

He grabbed my hand. "Then we might want to get going." I tried to keep up with him but he was fast. "They don't know I have my sight back plus I haven't used it for a while I'm a little rusty on fighting I don't have the energy to fight and keep you safe at the same time."

"Hey I'd be fine."

"No you won't. I know this man there not as nice as they look sometimes that thing that's chasing after us eats humans. Dead or alive which is why we're running. Can you run any faster?"

I shook my head. "I have ninja skills but was never taught how to use them. I've been learning as much as I can on my own but it's not as easy as it looks yenno." He gave me a look.

"What?"

"You just sound like someone I used to know that's all but run faster."

"I'm currently running as fast as I can thank you very much. I don't have that ninja speed I was raise a civilian I can't do that mumbo jumbo shit."

"It's not mumbo jumbo it's life skills. That's how we survive. Which if it wasn't for me currently you wouldn't be alive. You're the person that everyone's going to want. You have ultimate power that no one else does."

"Well they can leave me the hell alone."

"You've got the right attitude to make them now you just need training to back it up." I glared at the back of his head. "I really want to hit you right now." He just laughed. "Would you believe me if I told you you're the first girl to ever tell me that and not fall for my looks the moment you see me." I quirked my head to the side. "Really? Huh? That's mighty interesting. Now I'm going to have to hit you." I stopped and smacked him upside the head. "Now have I knocked down your ego any?" He shook his head. So I hit him a few more times for good measure. "Will you stop hitting me please?" I shook my head and hit him a few more times. "Why do you keep doing that to me god damn it?"

"I'm trying to knock down that humongous ego you have right there."

"I do not."

I hit him again.

"Would you please stop that?" I shook my head before whipping around to stare at nothing. "What?"

"I could have sworn there was someone watching us just two seconds ago."

"There was no one there I can see there."

"Then we're being watched from somewhere by someone and it's bugging the hell outta me." He rolled his eyes. "And why should I trust your judgment?" I hit him before glaring. "I'm the one who can walk through that black fire of your brothers, can you? No didn't think so, so who are we going to believe?" He stood in shock for a moment before pulling me tightly to his chest and not letting go. "Your kinda restricting my airway currently."

"Come on Sasuke you can't keep her from over half the Akastuki can you?" I turned to see a man that was half black and half white with a green plant thing around his head. "Are you half plant or something?" He glared at me and Sasuke pulled me tighter. "I really don't think you should say anything that has a possibility of hurting anyone's feelings. We're already in enough trouble as it is." I gave him a funny look. "Really now?"

I turned back to the men and woman standing in front of us. "You wouldn't want to hurt little old me now would you? I mean I didn't do anything wrong did I? I'm just an innocent little girl who's an orphan and needs someone to turn too." I started bawling and even Sasuke was freaking out at this point. "She doesn't have her powers does she?"

I shook my head. "I don't. I'm lost."

"But she could be a liability to Uchiha and we can't let him have her."

"Legally I belong to him just thought I'd mention that not that it'd really means anything to you people but it does to me. So can I go?" they kept discussing and were completely ignoring me.

"Hello? Would someone answer me?"

"You're female learn your place in the world and in the conversation." I gaped at him before seething. "You shouldn't have said that."

"Learn my place! You want me to learn my place! I know my place! I am a perfectly independent woman who can take care of herself! More importantly I am NO piece of PROPERTY that you all can discuss who gets! I have every right to be heard! And god damn it you will hear me! CAUSE IT'S ME THAT'S GOING TO BE HANDED OVER LIKE SOME GOD DAMNED FUCKING PIECE OF MEAT! WHEN I AM VERY WELL NOT THAT!" I sighed in content after getting my fill of yelling in for the day. They all just kinda stared at me.

"What you aint never pissed off a woman before? It aint pretty. As you just saw. So how's this thing gonna go now." They all blinked afraid of irritating the female in question.

"Hello. Y'all better not be ignoring me."

"Why don't you just calm down some and let them think. They are trying very hard to keep you from getting angry." I sat on the ground and pouted silently while they all discussed what they were going to do with me. Sasuke calmly sat next to me. "I'm bored." He gave me and incredulous look. "Do I look like some parent to you? Entertain yourself." I scoffed. "Hello? I found you for a reason. You're supposed to be helping me. And I was just stating that I was bored nothing else. You're such an ass."

"Hn."

I smiled sweetly before smacking him upside the head. "What the hell was that for?"

"Your ego, you're acting like you're too good to talk to me. When kid I'm too good to be talking you to. You don't even respect yourself let alone OTHERS. I wonder what type of friend you really are when you think you're better than everyone else. Do you even have any friends?" He death glared me which any normal person would be running for the hills. I just sat there and smiled. "Ha! I was right you have no friends!" He raised his hand to slap me but his arm lowered and he narrowed his eyes.

_He can't hit me! _

"Flower here has no fear. You can't scare her." I jumped up and ran to hug Kisame. "Sharky! How are you?" He blinked before giving me a toothy grin. "Good. I've never seen someone out smart Itachi though. But you managed it and to get away. You really are something." I smiled. "Yup I am."

"Okay. What are you?" I blinked and turned toward Sasuke.

"Umm excuse me?"

"What are you? We are sitting in the presence of Akastuki and it's peaceful. How?"

I giggled. "I don't know. I'm just a miracle of god. I bring peace to the world. And light to yours. And some intelligence since you obviously has none. Don't you have a home?" he turned away and went back to his brooding mood. "Yenno if you keep this up you will never have peace in your life. You just keep pushing people away. Then you'll be alone forever and no one will love you." He sat there still ignoring me.

"Hey Sharky! Can I come back with you and Itachi nīsan?"

"Well if you want to. Since Sasuke here is being a jerk."

I smiled and hugged him.

"Where is nīsan?"

"He's not here. Since Sasuke over there wants to kill him."

"Yenno that's why Sasuke's going to be homeless and unloved."

"Would you stop that?"

I blinked and turned to the now angry Sasuke. "Stop what? Insulting you? No way."

"No with the yenno. It's you know."

I smiled. "Sorry yenno I think I remind you of someone that you want to forget. Blond hair cerulean blue eyes shorter than you wears an obtrusive color orange." He death glared me again. "Shut up."

"Awwww I do. I never knew you were gay. This is sad. My husband's gay. I will have no sex life."

"I said shut up!"

"A full sentence. Oh my god Sharky he can say a full sentence. But yenno maybe I'm wrong I remind him of someone else he used to know. Ya remember pink hair sea-foam green eyes smile on her face. You remember right Sasuke-kun?"

He finally launched himself at me in anger. "I said shut up! About Naruto, Sakura, and everyone else!" I gasped for air as he was once again choking me. The Akastuki sitting there in sick amusement. I kneed him in the gut hard he grunted but refused to let go of my neck. Sadly I was seeing black dots in my vision blocking out where he was but I would be damned if I was going to die today because of this asshole.

I gathered up as much energy as possible in my hands and shoved him backwards. He went flying into a tree 15 away. I looked at my hands that were now glowing blue. Sasuke looked at me curiously wondering what the hell just happened. I did for a second before I got very angry. "Why do you insist on trying to kill me? I mean really what type of person kills someone who has no idea of anything in the world! Let alone someone who is trying to help you! That's twice today you've tried to choke me!"

He stared at me in surprise before the look on his face went blank. But weirdly enough 100 different emotions went through his eyes before the mental barriers went up. They were now just black bottomless pits of nothingness. "Hmph!" I sat on the ground in my defiance with my back toward him. Looking at Kisame. "Flower are you okay?" I nodded slowly. Before smiling. "Of course. You know me I'm big bad and strong. Like he could seriously hurt me. Pssh." He just grinned at me before helping me up and leading me back into town away from whatever mayhem that would ensue when I left. I saw Sasuke about to protest my leaving but I stuck my tongue out at him and he got the message and sat put and shut up.

"Sharky where are you taking me?"

"Well sweetheart you need some new clothes."

I smiled again. "But half the Akastuki is back there."

"Ya but not the cool part. Deidara who is awesome Sasori who is his partner Itachi you know him and of course me are probably your best bet at friends in the establishment. Besides Konan or Pein. Stay away from Hindan he fights anyone he doesn't like and is immortal as well as Kakuzu. Zetzu you already know but still not the safest. The one you really need to stay away from is Tobi. He has weird mood swings and can go from being a child to being very deadly. So please be careful."

"So how is this being paid for I have no money? And I refuse to let you spend anything on me."

"To bad besides I will be guard Deidara will actually take you shopping I don't blend very well in the city."

I giggled. "Oh really I didn't notice. But can I take nīsan instead?" He stared. "Well if you can convince him. But Itachi's all work. He never has any fun. But Deidara will gladly go with you. He loves shopping." I smiled to myself as Kisame grabbed my hand in that older brother like fashion that just made me feel fuzzy cause I'd never had anyone to really care about me.

* * *

><p>He pulled me into a restaurant that immediately led us to a back private room. "I thought we would go back to base."<p>

"Not with Sasuke this close he's tailing us right now. But no need to worry I got rid of it. I think." I frowned and turned around there was no Sasuke but a snake slithering around my foot. I gently picked it up and it wrapped itself around my waist and on my shoulder resting itself. "Sharky look." He turned and glared at the snake on my shoulder and tried to kill it but I stepped back.

"Hey! It's an innocent animal you can't do that."

"It's what was tailing us. It can talk to. It's a summons. They do the bidding of their masters. In this case Sasuke."

I shrugged my shoulders. "And he is responsible for me. He's doing his job. Rather well since I'm mad at him currently." Kisame looked at me funny. "You really are weird you know that. You go from yelling to helping and from pissed off to calm. Like PMSing or pregnancy." I rolled my eyes and walked into the private room to see of course Itachi. A blond haired dude whose hair was long and in a ponytail the bangs hanging over his left eye and he had mouths on his hands. Courtesy of the Village hidden in the Stones based off his forehead protector. The next was a small childlike red head that had skin that resembled porcelain. His headband missing. I nodded to him he nodded back it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Well in my head it was. Itachi stood and introduced me. (Slowly I might add) The blond was Deidara the red head was Sasori.

"Well hello nice to meet you all. Glad to meet some other ninjas who aren't trying to claim possession of me."

They gave me funny looks and Itachi finally noticed the snake that resided on my shoulder calmly assessing the room and the men in it. "Get that off. Now."

"Nope. You've tried bossing me around once and so did your brother and you both have found out how well that works."

"That is a summons that belongs to my brother get it out of this room now."

"Can't do that. Cause it's not leaving. It very well just told me that. Besides Sasuke's doing his job of protecting me. What he was assigned to do."

"He was never assigned anything you left."

"Yes. Because you refused to let me do anything that I wanted he did. Common sense says chose the second one. My entire life I was trapped in one places told I was never anything and wouldn't have any freedom in the world that I would forever be someone else's slave. So I'm enjoying the freedom I have while I have it." He rolled his eyes I repeat _**The**_ Itachi Uchiha rolled his eyes. It was a miracle. I pulled out a camera and took a photo just in time. "Where the hell did you get a camera?"

I shrugged. "I'm a ninja duh."

"Ninjas keep their identities quiet unless needed. You need to be taught the rules. Rules that my brother cannot teach you. So therefore we will." I blinked in confusion. "Uhh aren't you guys a bunch of criminals. I mean do half of you remember the Japanese language." They shook their head. "Japanese Kanji?" Again a shake of the head except from Itachi. "I know the kanji and most of the language not as fluent as I used to be. But I will be your teacher then when deemed you will be returned to the Village hidden in the Leaves. Straight to the 6th Hokage herself. If Sasuke wants you, he can return there but is not allowed to take you from there. Is that understood?" I nodded.

_Well I can't promise I'm going to stay though. I mean torturing Sasuke is so much more fun. _"When do we start?"

"Later today first you need new clothes. Then to return the summons to Sasuke."

"Uhh I can't do that. Sasuke wants him with me. That means in the base on me at all times."

"He wants a layout of the base he doesn't care about you. He uses people all the time so I think we should give you this now so you're not heartbroken later."

I sighed. "Well then guess what let him. I'll at least be loved for some time till I'm of no more use. It's happened tons of times. It's all I'm really good for. So no need to worry. No heartbreak involved here. I have no memories so I have no real emotions. They were locked up years ago. Not much left to break that hasn't already been broken." They looked grimly at me. I smiled sweetly. "So whacha gonna teach me first?"

"New clothes first then lessons."

"I am not allowed to let you spend money on me in anyway. I train like this. Besides my clothes are fine." The all gave me dubious looks, I looked down at my attire to me there was nothing wrong with it. I'd worn it every day since I reached my final height of 6ft tall. It was a ragged holey dusty faded black skirt that looked gray and a white rag holey dusty dirty grimy slimy white shirt that was now creamish yellow. My shirt and skirt were in such bad condition now that they were basically falling off and showing tons of skin. I had no shoes and my hair was in a messy bun held by a cheap rubber band. I smiled sheepishly.

"If you are to be trained by us then you will look like someone respected, educated and of worth, not an orphan we picked up off the street. More importantly as an Uchiha and my imōto I really can't let you dress like that now can i?" My face fell at the beginning but when the sentence was finished I think I smiled my first _real_ smile that I can remember smiling. I even dared hug the famous Uchiha. I got no hug back just an awkward pat on the head that to me meant please let go now.

I giggled and let go. "I still can't let you spend any money on me imōto or not." He smirked at me. It seemed familiar but right as I was about to catch why it disappeared. "Well you have your own funds and fortune."

"Yes but I can't reach them."

"But I can. After everything with you and the Uchiha clan massacre I put myself in charge of your funds so the greedy Village elders couldn't get ahold of Uchiha clan money."

I nodded. "Well how?"

"We will have to find a very old friend of mine who is here in town. You managed to luck out Sasuke and the agent all in one town at one time. As well as us."

I smiled. "Well of course I'm me."

He scoffed egotistically and I smacked him just as I had smacked his brother. "My family is all egotistical assholes. Can you believe this?" I was pointing my voice as the snake and I could swear it was laughing silently at me.

It had yet to talk.

I was bluffing the Sasuke thing about it having to be near me at all times but they didn't need to know that.

* * *

><p>I groaned and glared heavily at the back of Itachi's head. Anytime I went ANYWHERE with him the walk always takes like FIVE HOURS. And he stays silent the whole time. (And I mean the ENTIRE time. Not even when I threw mud and his head and all over his hair did he talk. Although he did take it down to wash it, which it was my goal. To get him to take his hair down. Angelia-1 Itachi-0.) "We are here."<p>

"Yes! I mean really do you ever go anywhere not far. You said he was in town this is in the mountain!"

"He has to live up here. This is the man in charge of your entire fortune. Mother's stash of money went to you as well as half the clan fortune. Plus your own money before that. You're easily the richest person on the planet. Sasuke got the other half of the clan money." I nodded and followed him in the house. I was dark kinda like those scary movies I used to watch when I was bored. The lights were dim and there was a person in the corner that the main character never saw. Plus they didn't have a hot looking guy with them at this point they were stupid and on their own. "Hello Itachi what bring you here my old friend?"

"Just business nothing more." The man perked up. "I see. What type of business?"

"Money I need those old savings accounts activated and the debt cards that go with them. There should be four of them. My mother's, another card for the clan account, Lylas' old account, and the other account."

He smiled. "It's been years since those were open. Money still goes in but none goes out. Now why would you be needing those accounts? Your sister-in-law is dead. Unless there is a woman involved in this."

"You are a poor excuse of a ninja." He jumped and was looking around for where my voice resonated from. I laughed. "Nīsan I thought that you said he was an old friend not an old hoot." The man was now running around in circles trying to find me. "I demand an answer Itachi on who is here!" I giggled and stepped in front of Itachi into the light. The man saw my attire and scoffed. "Get this orphan out of my presence." I glared at him and he didn't flinch, and Itachi did nothing. "I am no orphan at least not anymore. Besides it wasn't my fault I lost my memories mainly. So cut me some fucking slack and do as he says I want to get back."

He glared at me. "You are nothing but a lowly orphan who I have no need to listen to get out of my sight. You worthless piece of shit." I did the next best thing I knew how to do. Which was giving the Uchiha death glare and it ironically worked because he shut up and when back to what he was doing. "My apologies Lady Uchiha. I will get the account open in five minutes." He hurried to the back to get his paperwork afraid of feeling the wrath of me. "This is fun! We should SO do this more often."

"You shouldn't scare the shit out of people all the time. They won't appreciate it."

I looked at him confused. "Sasuke does it."

He shook his head and turned to the man that had apparently my money. "Her you go Lady Uchiha I hope everything is the way you left it." I nodded and looked at the four debit cards in my hand.

I now had shit loads of money and nothing to do with it.

* * *

><p>I groaned as Deidara pulled me into yet another clothing store. Which was getting really annoying but the glaring doesn't really work on him. I learned that I tended to stick to the brighter colors and cool designs unlike the rest of my family, but at times still preferred the darker colors or blood red if I was feeling rebellious. I debated I hated shoe stores the most. I liked my ninja boots and my ninja heels but other than that the only thing Deidara could get me near wear the knee high hooker boots. (HE EVEN LET ME GET THEM!)<p>

I was now in a formal shop. It was interesting to be in a place so expensive. The other patrons were giving me dirty looks and looked at Deidara like he was a freak but that didn't seem to deter him from his shopping mission. That was slowly killing me. My only companion that agreed was the snake whose name was Nagashi. He told me he could strangle the blond for me but I told him no. (I was amazed he talked to me. But I think he likes me.)

"Alrighty. Now according to Itachi you need formal wear. Preferably black and breathable. So you are able to fight in it." I looked around at the millions of kimonos that surrounded me and gave him an are-you-kidding-me look. He smiled and dragged me up to the cash register. "Umm mam' we need to find a fighting kimono that looks formal for my dear friend here." I tried not to cringe when she looked at me but she obviously had no qualms with me and led on.

Man do I love people who don't give a shit if you're paying for something. Once again being dragged by Deidara to the other side of the store. (I was really starting to debate Nagashi's offer.) "Here are all the kimonos for fighting and elegance in one. They range prices depending on the dress." He nodded and threw about seven at me and shoving me into a changing room.

* * *

><p>K now the first dress in my opinion was cool but not my style. Nagashi's input was that it needed to be burned. (Who would have guessed a snake with a fashion sense?) It was tight and short sleeved and I looked like a slut there was no stomach and almost no top or bottom I showed Deidara and he liked it till I mentioned that Itachi would kill him for it. So that was one dress for the no pile. The second one was better.<p>

It was short sleeved and loose it reached my knees and the side had slits in them with shorts under them. (A/n. Like Sakura's.) I didn't like it and Deidara said it was too childish. The third and fourth were both formal layered kimonos that I couldn't even put on. The damn snake wouldn't even help and he knew how to put it on too! The fifth was luckily one layered and a spring kimono. It was white with blue swirls on it that resembled the wind. Not the best fighting kimono but I loved it and it was in the buy pile.

The next one was a challenge because it was a winter kimono with two layers. Somehow in way that still baffles me. I managed to figure it out. The first layer was a deep purple. The top was black and was covered in intricate designs of the same purple. The designs resembled a dragon. It had and obi that was purple and a black sash that tied to the side. I had that damn blond haired freak stare at me for like ten minutes before debating that it was perfect for me.

K now the last kimono was my favorite and it looked like a fighting kimono. It was was sleeveless with straps covering the shoulder. It tied on the inside the folded over the left and there were three buttons at the top. The length of the dress reached the ground the entire left side had a slit but I guess that worked considering you needed weapons. The bottom half was flowy and would move easily and it was even black.

Deidara almost wouldn't let me buy it but I managed to talk him into it.

* * *

><p>I proudly stood in front of Itachi. Laughing. Because he was staring at me in the same attire I'd left in. Apparently he'd expected me to change sometime within the time limit we had to shop for everything. I rolled my eyes and pulled on what I dubbed my kickass ninja cloths. Itachi almost strangled Deidara when he saw what I was wearing. The snake was too.<p>

K by now i had a hunch that, that snake wasn't named Nagashi and was named Sasuke because it made some Sasuke like comments while shopping. I even called it Sasuke once and it didn't correct me. So that was my hunch but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell anyone. I had on a tube top with a strap going over my right shoulder, mess covering my stomach and short booty shorts on under a mid-thigh skirt with slits up to my waist. With some ninja heels with weapons in the heel and platform. "Nīsan. Come on. I like it. I'm not as innocent as I look. I think I look kickass. So come on and teach me something before I leave."

He sighed and turned to me. "Well first you must learn the basics. Like what you have is called chakra." I snorted. "Yes and if I concentrate I can control it. There is ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, and medical ninjutsu. You can gather chakra in certain areas of the body and they enhance them. Is there anything I'm missing?"

He glared at me. "K misses smarty pants. Gather your chakra in your fists." I nodded and my hands now glowed blue. "Punch the ground." "That wouldn't be wise. I have a lot of strength without chakra I really shouldn't punch the ground."

"You aint that strong."

"I can take down a building easily."

"Punch the ground Lylas."

I punched the ground and watched as it shook and there was a giant crater about 50 feet wide. I smiled. As the 4 Akastuki members were flat on their asses. "I told you not to let me punch the ground. But you did anyway."I giggled and I could even hear Nagashi snicker clear over from his rock that he was sunbathing on.

"Should I do it again?"

"NO!" I giggled and another snicker from the snake.

"Alright Lylas. Next were going to work on your control since you've obviously got down the gathering part." I smiled and ran over to sit next to Itachi.

"Now meditate and concentrate your chakra in one place and ciruclate it." I smiled. Sounded easy enough to me. That was until I tried it and it backfired and I was electrocuted. "Ouch!" Itachi kept his eyes closed obviously expecting me to figure this out on my own.

* * *

><p>I glared at Itachi who had conviently fell asleep on the damn rock that was behind him. He never told me that I was going to be electrocuted to death and set on fire a good hundred times.<p>

I had officaly debated that I was giving up being a ninja. It was to complicated and they expected me to figure everything out by myself which doesnt make much sense but I couldn't do it. I didn't even know why it was doing that. But it was backfiring. It seemed to hard and painful to be a ninja. Ya I expected it to be painful. But not right now. I was just a beginnner.

I sighed and stared at Itachi hoping that he would wake up so I could tell him I was a failure and was giving up and to just take me home. "Come on now. Try again." I jumped and looked for the voice. "I'm below you." I looked down at the ground to see my new pet winding itself around my waist and across my heart to wrap around my neck.

"Hello Sasuke." It blinked at me. "Your much smarter than you look."

"Oh really. Yet I can't do something as simple as circulating my chakra in one place. I'm just beginning and I'm already failing. I really don't think that I was cut out to be a ninja. I really should just stick to cooking, cleaning, and serving others. I seem to be rather good at that." He sighed.

"You underestimate yourself, and there is no need to. You are wonderful person. You can do this. You just need a little more guidance thats all."

"Alright all knowing Sasuke. Give me guidance."

"Close your eyes, clear your head, and think of your chakra spinning clockwise in your stomach, and think only of that. I will do the rest for you." I sighed and once again tried the dumb trick that Itachi was trying to teach me. I waited and waited and nothing happened. I opened my eyes and looked around. Yup nothing.

"Okay thanks for the advice but really that did nothing except that for once I didn't get hurt at all. So thanks I guess."

"No you did what Itachi has been trying to teach you all this time. Can you not feel your chakra circulating in your stomach without a problem now. You don't even have to think about it anymore. Before it was going hawire." I smiled.

"Really? I did it! I'm not a failure! Thank you Sasuke!" I kissed his head and started happy dancing. "Your welcome Lylas. Now there is one more thing I want to teach you. It will be useful and you will need it alot."

"Alright Sasuke-sensei. Teach me."

"I need you to conceal your chakra. Concentrate on either making it completely disappear or so theres just a little."

"That seems to hard. Why does everything work now?"

"You have alot of extra ablities that most ninja don't have. You can control all five elements equally. But you don't have good control over Fire and Electricity they are very unstable elements and you have a very unstable control leading to your burns from them. I have perfect control over both I was keeping them in check for you so your chakra was at balance not at war with itself. You can do this. It's a very easy technic I promise." I rolled my eyes and tried what he said.

"There did it work?"

"Perfectly. Now look at Itachi do you feel that."

"The tiny pulse ya?"

"That is a chakra signature. Tracker-nin have the ability to sense this from a far distance and some even when you conceal it. This is what you concealed. Now it will be harder for people to find you."

"What about you and Itachi?"

"We can find you don't worry. You can also find people by scent. I have both memorized and could find you anywhere on this planet. Itachi has probably already done the same."

"Fine. How about I get you back to base and we get you some real food and let you transform back into human form let you streatch some."

"That sounds wonderful. Don't forget to wake Itachi up." I nodded and poked Itachi as my compainion fell asleep.

"I've been awake but no need to worry your secrets safe. Just call him Nagashi when with others." I smiled to myself and started skipping after Itachi singing in my newfound happiness that I had brought wonderful peace to the lives of others.

* * *

><p><strong>K. Now for anyone whos reading this. Yes it has been just recently Betaed so now its readable. Luckily my best friend is willing to do this for me. Ha she took one look at it and was like NO and started chopping it. Hehehehehe thank you to SaiKuraU my beta just have to make it official. <strong>


End file.
